pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any GvG WoH
__TOC__ Discussion No GvG monk runs AoS. Ever. It's useless there. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:08, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Not true at all Tommy runs AoS, but still um somebody beat you to this build Build:Mo/any WoH Monk XvivaX 04:12, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::"Standard GvG WoH Monk." lulz. Maybe a good variant considering all the Shock-Axe Warriors but not standard at all. Grobilikesmudkips 04:21, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::Try not to use "but Tommy runs it" as an excuse ever. Tommy is one of the best monks in the game, and has run everything from cripslash to gust. Just because he can do it doesn't mean it makes sense to. -Auron 04:44, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::Other people run AoS to he was just who came to mind. But thats not the point and it still doesnt change the fact that this is pretty much the exact same thing as a build thats already here and vetted XvivaX 05:41, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::wtf, AoS is great if you want your flagger to actually reach the stand. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 06:52, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::AoS is getting more and more ussual, not sure if its really worth it though, tbh it rly depends on what hall you are playing on. Fishy Moo 13:07, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::They just shatter and shock then imo, covering costs too mutch energy. AoS is bad in GvG, SoA will save life alot more. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:13, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Covering it with guardian, spirit bond or w/e doesn't cost too much energy since the flagger would get spiked anyway. AoS ignores shock's knockdown too. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 11:20, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::In flagger situations, yes, you're right. But in any other situation it actually does, and it's easy to interupt(you must chain it after AoS(since you have to cover it immediatly, otherwise it will be interupted)). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:08, 10 December 2007 (CET) AoS is great, and becoming more common in GvG daily. Some sub for guardian, but that is less efficient as long as your team members kite well. Great on burning and frozen, counters defensive training, and allows the prot monk to SoD/Mtouch himself while under pressure. Using AoS requires more then watching the red bar go up (so I guess it is bad). Aegis is a must on a GvG stand monk. The damage it reduces is simply amazing. Auron, tommy doesn't have anything over animal JOHN(in general absurdity). Don't even joke about it lulz. Finally, that WoH bar is terrible. Only solaris runs SoR, and he also uses a Mo/Me :/. *No aegis set (no prot set even lulz) *Lists SoH as a Counter (ur midline is bad tbh) *SoR *Offers Kiss as variant *Pre-veil vs Shadow Prison (yea right, just say gg) *Doesn't specifically say remove DW, thus you might as well not have dismiss condition. *Mentions Energy Management (lolol) *Mentions Shield Bash and Return as Utilities (lolol) *Mentions DS/DH. (Wow, that is so terrible) *Mentions Mend Ailment and Remove Hex *Is a shitty hybrid, that includes HA. Besides those things, the build is fine. Change them now plx, and save the children. I'll theory-craft more with you guys later. --Readem 14:27, 7 December 2007 (CET) OMGWTF???!!!?!11!!!1oneoneone No infuse or PS? Have you ever GVGed before? :Shield bash and return r gud. Dunt mess with it. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:13, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::In GvG, they are bad lulz. Returning is a gimmick, and shield bash meta long dead. Infuse is not used on WoH GvG (except maybe for the bad people R1000+). Prot Spir is optional, as only a few seconds is actually needed to catch a spike. Besides, imo the few additional seconds on PS at VoD can be helpful when on the RC. Oh, and I have GvGed for quite some time. --Readem :::Readem is wrong about Infuse not being used on WoH...But anyway why are we still talking about this build when we already have a WoH build with /any secondary and a optional slots just like this oneXvivaX 06:48, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::No. I am not wrong. Infuse is bad on WoH in GvG. You take infuse only in HA. The other one is very good for RA/AB. The above bullet points, is what is wrong with the other build. 68.35.91.187 07:00, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::Wait, what? I've yet to watch a game on GW TV that didn't have an infuser still. WoH is a powerful heal but still too slow to save from a good spike, let alone those godly spikes that not even Infuse could save you from. 76.89.84.136 00:23, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::::I run this in gvg with balanced stance, fuck the optionals, but then again i dont fail as most do, GFG. Fishy Moo 11:58, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::::::GW TV el o el. Discussion is over. --Readem ::::::::Readem, you are wrong, people still run infuse since mesmers carry shatter. Just that most people prefer Aura since 2 monks can catch spikes easily without infuse. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:18, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Why have 14 in Healing Prayers when most of the bar is Prot XD Dirk150 21:34, 6 January 2008 (EST) (resets) Dude are you stupid? You main heal is WoH.. u need 14 heal. Only the RC monk need AoS to Keep the infuser up.. other than that, see any other WoH monk bar. WELL this. edit LOL! U said use reversal then Word to counter spike... you are basically hoping that you can weapon cast (which most monks cant do (phailures)) and hoping that u get to half cast time on your WoH. And who the hell brings a monk backline with no infuse... PHAIL!Himynameisbobbyjoe 21:14, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Actually, roughly half of the current top 50 monks lack infuse and rely solely on pre-protting. Also, you use 14 heal because WoH will benefit from it the most instead of the prots, where the increase is mild. That's the power of an elite. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Because the other monk often has Infuse (a lot of the backlines you see now have dual WoH, even some with two WoH at stand and one WoH runner). This simply means you need to choose the most common ones, and leave an optional slot for Aura of Stability and etc... ::The closest thing to a "standard" bar is something like this, the most common WoH half of a WoH/RC backline ::Aura being not necessarily be on the main bar, but definately a variant. I'd highly suggest making the "General PvE" WoH bar a Mo/E, because, face it, the Monks now almost all run GoLE whether you like it or not. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::Return still iz imba. Balanced stance + aura owns too tbh. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:56, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::Hence them being viable variants. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:35, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::Why hasnt this been deleted yet?? Chris 19:36, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Eh, Aegis + AoS makes it significantly different enough to justify a seperate page. -- Mafaraxas 10:33, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Honestly, leaving the protting and spirit bonding to the Prot monk, this just doesnt work, except for maybe a dual WoH backline. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 11:00, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::This is in WoH variants: * GvG WoH/Infuser --Relyk 11:34, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not anymore. The only mini-bar in the variants on that page now is the HA bar. Gaze Of Balthazar 21:11, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Spotless Mind Unless you are build wars'ing, you would bring condi-removal, either Dismiss or Draw (Draw on RC is crucial). --Frosty 11:10, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Merge Discuss. --Frosty 07:45, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Dumb Question The "Aegis Set" would refer to a staff modded with what? 23:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :40/20/20, notified in build page. FrostytheAdmin 23:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Defensive runes Disciples own so i herd? Trance Gemini 23:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) obs'ed 11:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :That's quite bad =/ Misery Says Moo 11:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's quite good tbh. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well actually, I might be wrong since I only obsed one game and that was StS against sKy, and it isn't like sKy's warriors are going to be able to kill in top 200 anymore, Super camped zealous set all game :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Its effectively right except i saw more people use Hex Breaker > Distortion. --Wingsy 12:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Couldn't you just sit on their monk a shitload and watch all his energy go pew pew pew gone? It might be okish build wars vs a spike team but pressure will eat your energy either way. Misery Says Moo 13:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I am pretty sure what he saw was hex breaker and not distortion. FrostytheAdmin 13:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hexbreaker is standard, I have no problems with Hexbreaker. Misery Says Moo 13:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You don't use distortion like that on any char apart from the MB spammers Misery :/, if a war lands a bulls on you and tries to spike you just go distortion and lose like 11 energy at most from it. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I am well concerned if monks are getting Bullsed more often than once every 15 seconds. DStance should be enough =/ Misery Says Moo 14:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::StS were using distortion Frostels, which is probably what he obsed. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, rather just run disciplined since every woh runs guardian now in gvg anyway. FrostytheAdmin 14:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That was an example Misery, there are other times you would use it, and it's nice to have it when you need. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) hex breaker alot of people are running it, variant? --Steamy..x 16:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC)